


Enchanting Presence

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [263]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Kid fic (sort of), M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolf (pup) Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/01/19: “jaw, leaf, sunshine”Claudia lives! Claudia's magical! Stiles and Derek are kids (and Derek's a little wolf!)The title comes from a verse of Shakespeare.Brush your teeth after reading.





	Enchanting Presence

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/01/19: “jaw, leaf, sunshine”
> 
> Claudia lives! Claudia's magical! Stiles and Derek are kids (and Derek's a little wolf!)
> 
> The title comes from a verse of Shakespeare.
> 
> Brush your teeth after reading.

Claudia Stilinski left the drudgery of housework for her magic to do.

“Those windows need wiping,” she said to a rag, which promptly floated to the smudged panes and rubbed them clean.

She looked out through the sparkling glass to where her little Mieczysław played with the Alpha’s son, Derek, and the sight made her smile.

The wolf pup pranced to the youngster’s feet, in its jaws a green leaf Mieczysław received like the greatest of gifts.

In her ear Claudia’s magic whispered of the life to come for her boy and his wolf, laughing and yapping in the sunshine.


End file.
